Dragon Age: Princess of Orzammar
by Optimus524
Summary: Sereda Aeducan has returned home to both help her race and to keep her younger brother in check.
1. The Dwarven Commando

Sereda was finally back home at Orzammar, she can't describe the feeling. It was hard to believe that a year ago that she was accused of murdering her brother and was sent to her death to fight the darkspawn. In some ways she was still suffering that punishment, but now she was back and still part of the proud House of Aeducan.

She was at the moment in the Assembly as they were discussing certain events. Those invents including making both her and her lover, Faren, Paragons.

"Making Sereda Aeducan a Paragon is understandable, but a casteless?" said Lord Volleny.

"Watch it Volleny," said Bhelen narrowing his eyes at Lord Volleny. "That is my brother-in-law you're talking about."

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I'm just saying that making him Warrior Caste is surely enough."

"I disagree," said Bhelen. "He's a capable warrior which he proved in the Proving and he wiped out the local Carter gang. He was also there during the final battles of the Blight and fought the Archdemon itself."

"No one is questioning his ability," said Lady Dace.

"Enough," said Bandelor, the Steward. "I think it is time for us to put to a vote."

Sereda looked at Gorim, her newly reinstated second. "How do you things will play out?"

"Hard to say, but I doubt many would agree with Volleny, he's always been a bit too traditional," said Gorim.

Sure enough Gorim proved to be right as many deshyrs raise their hand and agreement of making Faren a Paragon.

"It is decided," said Bandelor. "Faren Brosca is hereby made a Paragon and as search all his relations are now a Noble House."

Out of the corner of her eye Sereda saw Volleny grumbling angrily about the decision.

"With that done we have other matters to discuss," said Bhelen.

* * *

As the months went by Bhelen acquired a few changes that made several Nobles slightly uneasy. These changes included more trades of the surface, opening their doors to anyone wishing to do business and allowing casteless to join the army.

Sereda had just returned from Kal'Hirol ready to present report to Bhelen. With this new information that she had enquired from the thaig it will change the views of the casteless completely.

"Ah, sister, what news of Kal'Hirol?" Bhelen asked when she entered.

"Terrible news," said Sereda. "Firstly there were talking darkspawn."

Bhelen looked up. "Talking darkspawn?"

"That's not the worst of it, there was also new breeds the likes of which I've never seen and it looks like two warring tribes fighting one another."

"What of the members of the Legion of the Dead that accompanied you?" Bhelen asked.

"Only one survived and she's joined the Grey Wardens," said Sereda.

"I've never heard of a member of the Legion of the Dead joining Grey Wardens," said Bhelen.

"Nor I, but I fear the surface has not yet finished with its trouble of darkspawn," said Sereda. "I, however, have found this."

She then pulled out the engraving she made at Kal'Hirol with all the casteless names. "It's a list of names that held the line against the horde when Kal'Hirol fell, all casteless. If it weren't for them Orzammar would have fallen as well."

"This must be given to the Shaper of it at once," said Bhelen. "This very well might prove to the Assembly that the Casteless are not as worthless as we make them to be."

* * *

Several months later had passed and the Assembly had finally made a decision of re-taking Kal'Hirol. Bhelen had placed Sereda in charge of the retake and their forces were not only backed by members of the noble and warrior caste, but they also have the casteless and Faren's Grey Wardens which were being led by him himself.

They were at the moment fighting their way through darkspawn into the Deep Road that connected Kal'Hirol with Orzammar.

"Push them back!" Sereda yelled as she plunged his sword, _Vigilance_ , into a hurlock. "We must recapture Kal'Hirol!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Faren smashing a few genlocks with his maul, which used to belong to a brother. Beside him was Sigrun and Orghen, who were cutting their way through a pack of hurlocks. An emissary was about to cast its magic upon them, but an arrow, shot by Nathaniel, landed straight in its forehead and it crumbled to the floor.

An ogre then came charging towards them angrily, knocking aside several dwarfs and was about to kill way noble from House Dace, but out of nowhere a casteless drove his sword into the beast and it collapsed to the ground.

The dwarf from House Dace just stared at the casteless, who had just saved his life. A shriek was about to stab her, but Gorim plunged his sword right through its chest.

"Watch yourself, my lady," said Gorim.

Sereda nodded and knocked a genlock back with her shield.

They kept on fighting until they reached into the thaig itself. Most of the dwarfs were staring at it in awe, doubt this was the first great thaig apart from Orzammar that they had seen.

"Spread out!" Sereda commanded. "We're going to retake this thaig today. Each squad should have a Grey Warden in their ranks so that they are not ambushed!"

She could hear the cry of the dwarfs and they ran to retake the thaig.

Faren was accompanying Sereda and her men and she felt quite confident having him in her ranks. It somehow made her feel safer and she can help but admire the war he had become. To think she first met him when he was a Carta thug, but now he was a Paragon and the Warden Commander of Ferelden.

"I'm pleased that you were able to join us," said Sereda as sliced off the head of a hurlock.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Faren as he knocked a shriek backwards with his maul.

"I'll be sure to award you once this is done," said Sereda.

"You're just saying that so that I won't die," said Faren as he use the hilt of his maul to block the sword of a hurlock.

"True, but I was sincere about rewarding you," said Sereda as she stabbed the hurlock through the chest.

"I'm holding you to that," Faren smiled.

"Then you just have to make sure you don't die on me," said Sereda.

"I'll promise that I'll try not to die," said Faren.

Sereda gave him a coy smile. "I suppose is the best going to get."

It took an entire week, but the eventually managed to conquer Kal'Hirol and drive the darkspawn away. The casualties were high, but they would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for the Grey Warden and the casteless soldiers in the ranks.

* * *

Both Sereda and Faren return to Orzammar together to give the report. With the recapture of Kal'Hirol it raise the morale of every dwarf in Orzammar, giving the impression that if they were able to conquer one then they can start with conquering every single thaig in the Deep Roads.

Sereda then invited Faren into her room at the palace, an invitation he was quick to take. Sereda was standing in the middle of her bedroom wearing her nightdress and Faren appeared, still wearing his armour and just stared at her transfixed.

"Are you only going to stare or coming into bed with me?" Sereda asked slyly.

It took a few seconds for Faren to snap out of his trance and he quickly removed his arm as he approached the bed and removed her nightdress and underwear.

Faren had his face in her womb and digging his tongue into it. She breathed deeply with every lick and felt quite ticklish with his beard brushing against her legs. Faren then grasped both her breasts with his hands giving them a deep squeeze on causing her to moan even deeper.

Slowly Faren began to trace her body and then plunged his length into her almost breaking her mind. Slowly he began to push in and out, but that is appointed her more than anything else.

"Come on, you can be a bit rougher than that," said Sereda seductively.

"Be careful what you wish for," said Faren.

He then began to pick up speed and Sereda felt her body being ripped in two. However, she was feeling more pleasure than pain with each and every first. As he pushed and pulled Faren grasped one of her legs with his hand with the other squeezed her one of her breasts.

This caused her to arc her back as the rush of pleasure rushed into her. However with each and every thrust she also felt disappointment, because their duties made it almost impossible for them to be with one another.

Though she was confident that he would make the odd visit here and there, but she imagined they would mostly be for recruiting more than anything else. With that being said, this only meant that they would be more rough with one another and therefore more enjoyable in her opinion.

The mine rushed back to Faren who now pulled into a passionate kiss, but she wasn't gonna let him win that easily and while he was distracted with the kiss she forced him to roll over so that now that she was on top.

"Let me show you how it's done," she said leaning in towards him.

She then began to move her hips and moaned with each and every movement and felt his hands tracing around her ass, squeezing her buttocks. Her hands traced around his hairy chest and she wrapped around her fingers around the hairs.

They weren't sure who came first, but both of them were exhausted from this enthusiasm. Sereda then fell down on top of him and she felt his arms flapping around her.

She couldn't help but smile at his handsome face and slowly the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. By the Ancestors, she was probably the happiest dwarf alive and there was no way she would give up this evening for anything in the world.


	2. Red Lyrium

It had been several years since the recapture of Kal'Hirol and many things have changed since then. By order of Bhelen, Sereda had been put in charge of Kal'Hirol and they managed to repair quite a lot of the damage caused by the darkspawn.

Also thanks to the aid of Ferelden and having casteless in the army they were able to retake more thaigs that were close to Orzammar. In truth they had managed push the darkspawn back, but Sereda cann't help but notice that they hadn't retreated a bit ever since Faren slayed the Architect.

There were many nobles who were not too happy about casteless in the army, but since one of their Paragons was a casteless there wasn't much they could do. Faren had inspired the casteless and became living proof of that they are more than they seem.

Also crime had gone down in Orzammar since the casteless had joined the army. With new options for the casteless now open they did not have to spend their time as thugs for hire or criminals.

Sereda was at Orzammar as they got new word from the surface and heard sudden interesting news from Krikwall.

"You're saying that a new form of lyrium has been discovered," said Bhelen.

"Yes, you're Majesty," said a mine caste dwarf. "A surface dwarf by the name of Varric Tethras has been enquiring about this certain type of lyrium."

"Tethras?" Sereda frowned. "I swear I've heard that name before."

"They were a noble house about thirty years ago," said Lord Ivo. "Lord Andvar Tethras was found to be fixing Provings and for his affront he was exiled to the surface along with the rest of his house."

"Right," said Sereda.

"So what does he want to know about this new lyrium?" Bhelen asked.

"Apparently his brother has been exposed to it," said the mine caste dwarf. "It is appeared to have addled his brain…"

"Doesn't lyrium already do this?" Sereda asked.

"Yes, my lady, but only when it's broken and entered into our bloodstream. He seemed to be infected when the lyrium was whole and it was red."

Bhelen leaned in forwards. "Red you say?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the mine caste dwarf said.

"Keep me informed of any new developments, especially if they revolve around this Red Lyrium," said Bhelen.

"Of course, you're Majesty," said the mine caste dwarf left.

Bhelen then looked to his sister. "What do you make of this?"

"Troubling," said Sereda plainly. "If this lyrium was able to do that to a dwarf can you imagine what it would do to a human or an elf?"

Bhelen nodded. "Let us hope that there isn't anymore of this strange new lyrium."

"Should we try and mine it?" Lord Vollney asked.

"We don't know enough about this stuff except that it's dangerous," said Sereda. "What you're suggesting sounds like what the Architect tried to offer Paragon Faren."

"I agree," said Bhelen. "We have enough problems with darkspawn as it is. I do not want our people to go mad from this new lyrium. I want all the mine caste to keep their ears to the ground and inform us if any of this Red Lyrium appears."

* * *

Sereda soon return to Kal'Hirol and was glad to see that the repairs were coming on nicely. Already there were shops open for merchants and they got most of the defences' backup. Of course it was still a long way to go before the thaig was fully operational.

In the past few years both Sereda and Faren had seen each other along with other dwarfs. Neither one of them resented the other for this since it was part of dwarven culture to have concubines. Also they were the founders of their own houses and they couldn't let them die out.

Faren already had some family apart from his mother and sister, but not much and they were clearly loving been treated as noble caste. The main problem with creating their houses were the fact that they were in fact Grey Wardens and it was rare for a Grey Warden to have any children.

This however did not stop them from trying and eventually, Sereda had a daughter, who she named Fegna and Faren had a son, who he named Vokas. Apart from their children they had also adopted several casteless orphans.

Sereda kept on wondering Kal'Hiroland and found Gorim with his son Varik. Thanks to Bhelen opening the doors to the surface it allowed easy access for his family to visit him in Kal'Hirol as he helped her maintain order.

"My lady, I see you have returned from Orzammar," said Gorim.

"Yes, and quite the interesting meeting it was," said Sereda.

"What happened?" Gorim asked.

"Apparently there's a new form of lyrium deep within the Deep Roads and it is quite different from the normal kind," said Sereda.

"How different?" Gorim asked.

"Apparently it can affect dwarfs, making them crazy without even it falling into our bloodstream. Also apparently it's red," said Sereda.

"Red Lyrium?" Faren frowned. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Apparently was discovered during an excavation about three years ago," said Sereda. "It was run by two dwarf brothers and a human, apparently they discovered an idle made of pure lyrium. Then the older brother locked his younger brother and the human in the chamber and leaving them to die."

"What happened to them?"

"They managed to escape, but the human's younger brother got caught by the blight, fortunately they discover a group of Grey Wardens and they took in. They eventually made it to the surface and the younger brother began searching for his brother."

"To kill him no doubt," said Gorim.

"Apparently the situations are more complicated than they even imagined," said Sereda. "Apparently the older brother got mad from the exposure of the lyrium idol, meeting do crazy things like force-feeding it to his servants and cutting pieces off of them. He also claimed to be hearing a strange song."

"You mean that this lyrium can even can even dwarfs crazy by just been exposed to it," said Gorim looking quite horrified.

"That appears to be the case, but I imagine they have to be exposed to it for quite some time to really have an effect on them," said Sereda. "Bhelen has ordered the mine caste to keep a lookout on this new lyrium."

"Just when you thought darkspawn weren't enough, now we discover that there is a deadly form of lyrium deep within the Deep Roads," said Gorim.

"Let us hope this is just an isolated incident," said Sereda, though she had a feeling that trouble was on the horizon.

* * *

A few months later and Kal'Hirol they managed to get the forges operational. Members of the most famous smith caste came and improving on the forges, for advancement had been made since the fall of Kal'Hirol.

Kal'Hirol had once been the centre of learning for the smith caste, with a bit of work it could be that again. From the top of her command centre she could see that about a third of the thaig was repaired and operational.

It would take a few more years before the entire thaig would be operational along with the other thaig they managed to recapture. However, this gave the dwarfs the opportunity to get back on their feet. They had already suffered a lot by the hands of the darkspawn that it was a miracle that they managed to regain a great thaig.

"I see everything coming along nicely," said a voice behind her.

She smiled as she turned and saw Faren standing behind. Sereda have forgotten about the sink hole that opened up allowing those from the surface to venture into Kal'Hirol. It was however a great opportunity, making it easier for them to get supplies and safer than travelling through the Deep Roads.

"With any luck this will be the first of many recaptured thaigs," said Sereda.

"What of Kal-Sharok?" Faren asked.

"They're still not opening for negotiations," said Sereda. "Bhelen is doing his best, but they do not respect our ways and nor do they recognise him as king."

"Knowing Bhelen, I'm sure he's planning to conquer them," said Faren crossing his arms.

"I imagine that his plan, but I think my father probably would have done the same," said Sereda.

"I can only imagine his face if he saw what has transpired now," said Faren chuckling.

"We might have gained much, but he was not too happy about Bhelen taking the throne, he was a bit traditionalist," said Sereda.

"He's much better than Trian," Faren pointed out.

Sereda nodded. "True, Trian wasn't what you call a leader more like a royal thug."

"Personally removing the rigid caste system can only improve Orzammar," said Faren. "I mean with the casteless now in the army we've recaptured many thaigs that surround Orzammar, including the one that belonged to your family."

"Let us hope it's enough for our people to regain their roots," said Sereda.


	3. Problems Under the Earth

Sereda was overlooking the balcony of Kal'Hirol contemplating on what had transpired over the past few years, a mage and templars war and Orlais was in the midst of a civil war.

"Things are getting chaotic," said Sereda she looked at Gorim.

"I know, I had to move my wife's family here to protect them," said Gorim. "Ferelden gave safe haven for the mages and the templars followed them and are at the moment are tearing the Hinterlands apart."

Sereda nodded. "Things are just as bad in Orlais, Grand Duke Gaspard has staged a coup against Empress Celene."

"What does this mean for the lyrium trade?" Gorim asked.

"We're providing lyrium to both mages and templars, its biggest commodity and we can't deny it to anyone. As for Orlais, Bhelen is providing aid for Celene in hopes that trade in foodstuffs will resume quickly."

"I've heard the unrest in Orzammar, riots in the streets?" said Gorim.

"Yes, there's been a considerable food shortage, how I don't know," Sereda sighed. "Bhelen is doing what he can to maintain peace, but it's a tall order."

"Unrest on the servers unrest down here, Thedas seems to have no rest of troubles," said Gorim.

"I just can't believe that a war started at the exact same time," Sereda said rubbing her head.

"Wasn't the one who started this mages revelation that Grey Warden Mage that Paragon Faren recruited?" Gorim frowned.

"Yes, but I extremely doubt that he ever imagined that Anders would do anything so horrific," said Sereda shaking her head. "Of course, he wasn't alone I have heard rumours of that idol was discovered in the Deep Road excavation had a part to play and there was that crazed Knight-Commander wanted to wipe out an entire circle even though it had nothing to do with the death of the Grand Cleric of Krikwall."

"I can see why the mages wanted to revolt after that," said Gorim nodded.

"It also didn't help that a mage tried to assassinate the Divine," said Sereda. "At least that's what I've heard from travellers."

"Any idea what the Divine is going to do to end this conflict with the mages and templars?" Gorim asked.

"I've got no idea," said Sereda. "I however believe it will get worse before it can get better.

* * *

A few months later, Sereda returned to Orzammar. Once she got there she saw that the riots hadn't stopped, in fact they seem to have intensified. She had no idea what could have started such a riot and how the food shortages began.

She made her way over to the Palace and found Rica with little Endrin at her knee. Endrin looked a lot like Bhelen when he was his age.

"Auntie Sereda!" Endrin tried and ran up to her and giving her big hug.

"You've been a good boy?" Sereda asked.

Endrin nodded enthusiastically and Sereda looked at Rica who just smiled.

"Come on, Endrin leave your auntie alone I imagine she's here to talk to your father," said Rica pulling Endrin away. "Why don't you go off and play in the nursery."

Endrin then ran off happily, he was only becoming a fine young man, but he could do with calming down instead of rushing around all over the place.

"How are things Rica?" Sereda asked.

"Bad," said Rica. "The Assembly has been in constant session about the riots, but they can't decide on a single thing. However, I don't think that's why Bhelen summoned you hear."

"You know why?" Sereda asked.

Rica shook her head. "I don't know why they would need you, but judging by the way everyone is acting it's bad."

"This just gets better and better," Sereda sighed. "I don't suppose you know if there's been any news on the surface."

"We believe the Divine has organised a Conclave, but the delegates we send their haven't reported back."

"That doesn't sound good," said Sereda frowning.

"I know, but we better hurry the Assembly is getting impatient," said Rica.

* * *

Sereda soon made her way to the Assembly, which was at the moment in the middle of an argument.

"We have to put down these riots!" Lord Vollney roared.

"With what brute force?" said Lady Dace. "These are people were talking about, Lord Vollney we can't just storm and forced them to quell. They are hungry and scared, need to reassure them."

"We still not know the cause the food shortages," said Lord Ivo. "And Ferelden has been unable to send aid due to the mage and templar conflict."

"Enough," said Bhelen when he saw her enter. "We can discuss this later, right now we have more troubling issues."

"Why have you summoned me?" Sereda asked.

"Mine shafts are collapsing and it is disrupt our lyrium trade. More presently the quakes haven't subsided and is created new openings for darkspawn," said Bhelen.

"Would you wish me to do, I can't stop the earth from moving," said Sereda.

"True, but we have traced the disturbance and I need you to investigate. You're the only one I trust to see this matter through," said Bhelen. "I've already sent word to the Legion of the Dead and a platoon to meet you there to assist you."

"Why haven't you call for aid?" Sereda frowned.

"We have, but the Grey Wardens haven't and had our call," said Lord Ivo.

Sereda was quite shocked by this, Faren wouldn't abandon Orzammar in a time of need. "Paragon Faren won't just ignore something like this," said Sereda.

"I agree," said Bhelen. "It could be that he's having his own troubles and unable to provide aid or our messages haven't reached him since things are a bit chaotic on the surface at the moment, the reports we've been getting are sketchy at best. We'll try and find someone to assist you, but at the moment you and the Legion of the Dead are on your own."

"Then I'll leave immediately," said Sereda and turned to leave the Assembly.

"Sister," said Bhelen getting to his feet. Sereda stopped and looked at him and saw concerning his face. "Be careful."

"I survived a Blight, Bhelen, I'm sure I can survive a few quakes," Sereda smiled.

She then exited the assembly, not knowing of the dangers that she would meet.


End file.
